moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gazelle Gazebo
Hello, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:PepperSupreme page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * If you would like to introduce yourself, feel free to do so at the Introductions board. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Mariojoe11 (talk) 04:38, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Howdy Is this a new account to an old user? If you check you can see we are still editing. There is still tons to do and I enjoy it. Chat-wise, we are mostly on Twitter if we need anything and are all available, so if you wanna have chat here then you can tell us. Ross is on vacation to Florida at the moment. Latest Moshi news: Mr. Moshi uploaded an photo that they would be working on new Moshlings. https://twitter.com/acton/status/745267259732484096?lang=en We of the chat aren't really sure about it. It looks more like them looking at old work and there are so many Moshlings still waiting their turn. :( So I wouldn't hang too much hope to this one. Next thing was that Brexit happened, which means Britain leaves Europe, which Mr. Moshi was very against. What that means for the company is vague to all of us. So long story short: Moshi is still dead and we are still here! [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 08:21, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Walktoots It's a good idea actually but the problem with video's on wikia is that we need an outer source upload hub. We have had users upload stuff on their youtube account that they later deleted. Anyway, as walkthrough is just about what you have to do, we have written about them > Category:Walkthroughs (which is pretty tiring to do so it's hardly completed.) More interestingly is a thoroughly playthrough that doesn't skip through in-game videos. (This is stuff we cannot rip from the files either) User:LeahCCinnamon made one such video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZ7mVweMVEQ and probs do more. So yeah, not a dumb idea at all. :) [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 09:05, July 3, 2016 (UTC) riply *Raffy has not been solved as Moshi Monsters does not allow other people to be able to obtain the Moshling. If Moshi Monsters gets back on its feet, we might give it another shot. *I assume the 'rude person' is the one to hack a lot and obtained Fuddy by lying; yes this person has been removed from Moshi. They threatened the wiki but nothing came from it. And yes, I have played Geometry Dash, but you can as well just call it "insta death" for me. xD I am not good at it, haha! I share STEAM with my brother and sister to slim down costs, but with that I can hardly access online gaming as my brother occupies it for Warframe. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 12:34, July 26, 2016 (UTC)